


Keep Ya Quiet

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, smack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want me to fuckin gag ya!" He smacked her ass.</p>
<p>"Oh!" She dropped her face in the pillow.</p>
<p>"Good girl. Keep ya quiet." He chuckled and pounded her harder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If you would like to make a request feel here to do so here<br/>V<br/>V<br/>http://hisheartkiller.tumblr.com/post/86822597394/ao3-request-app</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Ya Quiet

"Daryl!" She moaned on her knees as he fucked her from behind.

"Shh." He grunted as he pounded her.

"I-cant! God I love it!" She was enjoying him.

"Want me to fuckin gag ya!" He smacked her ass.

"Oh!" She dropped her face in the pillow.

"Good girl. Keep ya quiet." He chuckled and pounded her harder.

~~~

Daryl had finished and so did Beth. When he redressed she kissed him on the cheek. He didn't budge.

"You ever gonna fuck me on my back?" Shew asked.

"Ya ever gonna fuckin be quiet?" He grunted and left her cell.

 


End file.
